


Habit

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [62]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Your habit of randomly hugging Bucky is surprisingly not something he minds...





	

You had a bad habit or maybe it was a good habit, but generally most would consider it was a bad one. It was something you did without thinking until you did it and then you realised that perhaps you shouldn’t have. You had the habit of hugging people, anyone, everyone, all the time...and in particular Bucky Barnes who surely wasn’t ready for that when you first met him and yet that had been the first thing you’d done. 

You’d wrapped your arms around him and squeezed him tight, soft body against harder one and then realised that perhaps that wasn’t something he wanted you to do nor something he was ready for...after all physical touch required a certain mind set didn’t it?

You were ultimately surprised at the time that rather than shoving you away or any other manner of things he simply stood there and let it happen. He’d later tell you that he was shocked and confused and that that had been the first proper hug he’d had in years...from that point on hugging him was not just habit but it was about giving him what he had missed out on for years, simple affection.

So you kept hugging him, all the time. Sometimes he’d see it coming, grin a little as you walked towards him arms outstretched and hands opening and closing in a manner as if to say ‘what are you waiting for? Hug me.’. Sometimes he’d be doing something and suddenly soft arms would wrap around his middle and he’d find you behind him, round cheek pressed into his back and all simple softness.

He loved it. It was strange at first, something he wasn’t used to and then he was used to it and it became something he looked forward to and missed. You were soft and gentle and everything he wasn’t used to and hadn’t deal with for so long and it was such a refreshing change. To be around someone who only wanted to give him affection and care verses people who used him, abused him, and hurt him every single day. He didn’t need to remember everything. His mind and soul knew the effects of his time under Hydra better than any memories did. 

But you. You were the gentle person who grabbed him for hugs and smiled at him every second of the day. He loved your habit.


End file.
